Final Straw
by Tanis Ryuu
Summary: One shot...unless i get read and reviewed..."this black cavern is sucking me in. Fate decided Yumi should go first, but i decide to die now..." Xana, i gotta hand it to you...


…weird stuff, Depression…

Have you ever noticed, their phone is always busy when you need a someone the most….but it doesn't really matter later in the day. it's just that one moment that you call and they don't pickup. Just to hear their voiceand you'll know inside that it'senough to keep you hanging together. But they don't pick up. To them, it's merelyOne missed phone call.They probably won't remember it. The beautiful irony of it all is that certain someone will never be the wiser. They'll never know their phone rang with urgency. They'll never know how needed they were at that moment...on the other sadistic hand: I'll remember this time they didn't pick up. I'll remember.

Paragraph narrators are in this order:

Ulrich.

Odd.

Aleta.

* * *

Ulrich: Who would believe Yumi would shoot her self? We sure didn't. it is too late to do anything about it, though. I saw i had a missed call when i was able to turn my phone back on. See, Sissy's frikk'n father made us turn off our cell phones that day. "No ringing will disrupt the classes this afternoon!" Well, that command cost me my best friend's life. Yumi tried to get help in the dark second before she popped herself off. 

The lack of communication killed my best friend. She stayed in her dorm that morning. _Sick_, she said. _Wanted to be alone_, she said…In no way amI not making light of her condition. Yumi definitely had something. Something truly deadly. Her"condition" makesher suicidal disease the most contagious plague known to friendship.

I don't wanna get up in the mornings anymore. So i don't. I can't pace around my room like I used to. My roomate, Jerime, hecries himself to sleep…and I hear him. I wanna kill him for jealousy. I wish I could sleep.

and I wish I could stop crying…

* * *

Jerime isn't talking. His eyes won't ever stay open long enough for words to form around the tears. 

Ulrich doesn't leave his bed anymore.

Howam i? I'm no better.I don't eat. I don't sleep. I can't dream about it anymore. I can't see Yumi's head shattered like that all over the windo. Why did she do it? Has anyone else said anything about Yumi? Jerime muttered something about Xana having planted a virus in the computer. We all caught it when we entered Lyokolast. Jerime isjust snatching at shadows. No one really knows what happened in there.i know why Jerime is dilusional.

The same reason we all are.

No body should blame Lyoko for getting us sick. Yumi gave it to all of us by capping off first. I think I have it the worst, though.  
What was Yumi thinking when the black cavern of the gun barrel scoped her vision? Was she afraid at all? Or was she too tired of living after Lyokoto feel anything but numb, chilled fingers around her senses…That black cavern is taking over my sights, now. The same cavern Yumi used. _How did she get this gun in the first place?_

Is this how it feels to reach the finish line too soon?

Or maybe this cat has reached his 9th life right on schedule. Either way, Yumi will have her Odd friend to keep her company…

* * *

Of all Xana's plans, who woulda thought depression would be the end of humanity? He can take over for all we care. My digital and their physical world can go to Hell. 

I'm joining Yumi.

…and Odd…

I'll be known for the first suicidal computer. _Very prestigious..._ The only two left who know I even exist will follow me shortly. Jerime and Ulrich. I'm stuck in Lyoko. They couldn't get me out in time...The virus was discovered too late and it leaked out into humanity. Deep despare. All residents in digital and non digital realms will sink and die.

Xana,

I gotta hand it to you.

You really got me this time…

My hand is the only print that fits this contraption. I found your tower, you sadistic Bastard. The least i can do is bring you down with us!

Code:

Code:

Code:

and I can't type it in…

why can't i type in the password!

Why?  
Because it won't bring Yumi back. Typing in this password won't bring Odd back either. Xana didn't kill them in Lyoko. They destroyed themselves out in the real world.

Code 'L-y-o-k-o' will fix nothing...

The virus is in play. My friends carried it to the outside.

Funny thing is...is...is just that. it's not funny at all.

…_I don't care…_

_Why should I save a world that never saved me?_

Code:

Code:

L….

Lyo….

Aleta doesn't give a…-

Code:

Code:

Lyoko.

* * *

This was a one shot thing.

you, the reader, can deside weither Aleta typed the password on time...or if it was too late to travel back.

Yumi and Odd wouldn't be there anyway. Ulrich and Jeremi would still be looking for a dark cavern of their own...

laterz  
Tanis Ryuu


End file.
